


Who Said Death Was Final?

by NellyHarrison



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, almost dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Sterica, angst with a happy ending."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Said Death Was Final?

They found her body on a Friday. It had been placed in a storage room, left to rot and gather dust. He didn’t know how long she had been in there, how long she had been dead, and he couldn’t find it in himself to ask Boyd or Cora if they knew. It was hard to accept. All he could see was the girl with the ratted hair and baggy clothes trying to climb the rock wall or the over-confident girl strutting into the cafeteria and garnering the attention she had fully deserved. He wished he had noticed her sooner. He wished he had spoken to her and made her realize that she was perfect, just as she was. Maybe then, she would still be alive.

The next few years had been hell, and they’d lost a few more along the way. Each loss was another tear in his soul, but it wasn’t as bad as the first. When Stiles lost Erica, it wasn’t just a tear. It was as if someone had punched a hole right through him. He could try all he wanted, but there was no way he would be able to fix that damage.

When he found out the truth, he had been furious. Deaton had known all along that something hadn’t been right. Her skin shouldn’t have looked the way it had. There had been something more at play, but no one told him. Derek knew. Scott knew. Isaac and Lydia both knew as well, but they left him out of it. If he had enough logic to look at the situation objectively, he might have been able to figure out why he was excluded, but he had been too angry at the time.

She hadn’t died. Not completely. It was all very complicated and he would spend months researching and figuring out why he had been deceived, but that wasn’t what mattered. The day the color returned to her cheeks and air rushed to her lungs once more, he was by her side, holding her hand as it all rushed back to her. Her eyes wandered Derek’s loft where the pack had decided was the best place for her to come back, and when they landed on him, he could only smile.

"Hey Batman," she greeted, her voice rough but like music to his ears. He’d missed the sound of her voice.

"Welcome back Catwoman," he returned before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers in a long overdue kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
